Death Twister
by Chiiharu
Summary: Did you know that there's a game called Death Twister? It's real, it's there, and if you get it wrong, you die. Sometimes life just asks for a particular four letter word. Game drabbles dealing with the denizens of the Dark Ages.


**A/N:** This was me attempting to do a oneshot, but then it turned into some weird chapter-fic. XD I had a dream today about Death Twister. Yes, that's right, it's a real game. Death Twister. I was talking to some of the guys about it, and one said I should make a chapter-fic about dark games. So I am. I don't know why I started with Paper Chase. But yes, just a silly chapter-fic where I can take my blank mind and write some CCFA even more when I can't write the real thing. XD

* * *

**-: Chapter One: Paper Chase :-**

_I hope this gets you harder  
I hope you act so much stronger  
Than I imagined. Honestly  
It gets you every time that I want it to. __Honestly, I think you're strong._

_I love the way that we laugh until we cry  
Dance until we die (dance until we die)  
I love the smile with which you look at me and say  
"Get ready for this  
Aaron get ready for this"_

—The Almost — "Drive There Now!"

This was fucking stupid! The worst thing I could have been doing. I was wasting my Goddamned time, that was what I was doing. I was tired as hell and I couldn't even walk straight. There were annoying rings under my eyes as I threw multicolored pieces of paper on the ground. I did it systematically; I flicked a shredded piece of paper on the ground and took one step forward.

I was just hoping Aysel would see me wasting tree life and tell me to stop or some shit. This trail was getting outrageously long. I could have just fucked the whole thing and ran off somewhere, but I had nothing to do today. All of my paper work was done and I didn't have to... _Experiment _on anyone today. I didn't have to get Aysel's useless shit and I didn't have to do stupid-ass missions. I didn't have to go kill anyone and I didn't have to go talk to Adel.

Now that I thought about it, I had the whole damn day to myself. It had been years since I had a day off. But what was I doing now? I was playing 'Rippy Bits' in the castle. Actually, I couldn't imagine life without doing some kind of work, I had gotten use to doing all the work around here.

What the hell would I have done with a day off anyway? I imagined it had something to do with sitting in my chair all damn day. I couldn't sleep like normal people, nor did I _like_ to sleep. I didn't like to look out the window and watch nature like Renata liked doing. I stopped throwing the pieces of papers on the ground, forgetting that I was pressed for time. What did I like doing?

I tiled my head. It was too early in the morning to be trying to think, let along start running like a clueless damn idiot. Why the hell was the castle so damn empty? I think I missed all the noise. Even when it was silent like this, you could still hear Aysel's annoying laughter. I put my mechanical hand on my forehead and sighed.

At this point, I thought laying down and dying would have been better than throwing bits of pieces of paper on the fucking ground for no fucking reason! I didn't want to play stupid game, but if it got Zed off of my back, then I'd gladly do it. I tilted my head back and looked at the ceiling.

What the hell was I saying... Picking up behind Aysel would have been more worthwhile than this. I could have cheated and just abandoned this whole thing, but I was pretty much screwed as far as amusement went. I tried to lift my head up because it kept trying to fall down. I continued throwing the paper on the ground scattering my "scent" around.

I was _shit_ tired, not just tired tired. I just stopped giving two fucks and grabbed handfuls of the pieces of paper and started throwing them all over the floor. I sat the bowl down and wiped my eye. Now I had to make it across the castle. Across the whole entire damn castle on foot.

What did I look like? I wasn't going to run in a whole castle full of fucking stairs in heels.

I walked passed Renata, who put her index finger in the air like she wanted to stop me and tell me something. Tch, I wanted to yell at her and tell her to fuck off, but I was too tired to even do that. "Lucrecia, you are going to—"

"Who the hell asked you?" I spat, trying to catch myself. I was falling asleep. I closed my eye and thought I could just rest my head for a couple of seconds. Next thing I know, I'm tumbling down the fucking staircase head first! I couldn't stop myself because I didn't know where the hell I was going. Fuck Aysel's castle and her retarded way of designing it. I just started cursing until I came to the bottom of the staircase, and Renata ran to my side. She could of told me that I was walking towards the Goddamned staircase in the first place!! "Renata, put your hands on me and you won't fucking have them anymore. Get the hell away from me." I growled. My whole face was red and now I had lint all over me from rolling all over the floor.

Renata backed away from me, being the coward that she was. "Maybe you should go back to sleep, Lucrecia, you are very tired from what I can tell, I do not want you getting yourself hurt. You don't have to play Aysel's games if you do not want to." Fuck me sideways with a lunchbox, I was too tired to even breathe. … What the hell did she just say? Aysel's games? I knew there was something fucked up around here. So Aysel decided to kill time and hold a tournament around here? Why didn't I notice that before? Could it have been because it was _Aysel's_ dumb-ass and she didn't even like games? I figured immediately that the point system worked on a matter of who had the most wins. I don't _play _games. I'm not fucking three. Aysel could go _kill _herself.

Humph, I thought I had been too loud falling down the steps. I shrugged it off and folded my arms. So he had found me.

"I'm going to get you for that," I muttered, dusting my self off. I gritted my teeth and continued down the steps.

"_Sure _you will." he said, an underlying mocking to his tone. "The Mistress is giving whoever wins the day to rule over the land." So that's what it was.

"Why, that sounds like a challenge."

"Just remember _doctor_, you asked for it."


End file.
